La Princesse Saïyenne
by MeLy-cHaN86
Summary: [OS] Quelques semaines après la naissance de Trunks, Bulma rencontre une étrange jeune femme nommée Etashi qui veut à tout prix voir Végéta. C’est alors que Bulma découvre avec stupeur qu’Etashi est une Saïyenne et fiancée à Végéta depuis leur enfance...


_Disclaimer : L'univers de Dragon Ball Z est l'entière œuvre de notre cher Akira Toriyama._

_A/N : Ohayo ! Voilà une petite OS centrée sur notre couple favori, Bulma et Végéta, juste après la naissance de Chibi Trunks… Voyons voir quelle sera la réaction de notre Prince préféré lorsqu'il se retrouvera confronté à une jolie brune de son passé… J'espère que cette fic vous plaira ! Enjoy !_

* * *

**LA PRINCESSE SAÏYENNE**

Bulma se tenait devant chez elle à bercer son bébé nouveau-né dans ses bras. Pensivement, elle secoua ses cheveux bleus et repensa à tout ce qui était arrivé. Après le temps qu'ils avaient passé chez elle tous les deux, elle avait finalement cédé à son charme… Et de cette nuit inoubliable était né Trunks, leur fils que Végéta regardait à peine… lorsqu'il était là. Jaloux de ne pas pouvoir se transformer en Super Saïyen comme Sangoku, son rival de toujours, il avait décidé de s'entraîner nuit et jour avant le combat contre les fameux Cyborgs. Et depuis la naissance du petit garçon, il ne vivait plus avec eux et était parti s'entraîner elle ne savait même pas où. Mais il était sûr de revenir pour le combat, il ne manquerait ça pour rien au monde.

- Bulma, ma chérie ? Tout va bien ?

Madame Brief venait de la rejoindre.

- Oui, oui, maman, répondit évasivement la jeune femme.  
- Laisse-moi deviner… Tu penses à lui, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Non, maman, Végéta et moi ne vivons pas ensemble, il a choisi de partir et de me laisser m'occuper du bébé. Je n'ai plus rien à attendre de lui.  
- Moi, je pense qu'il va revenir. Je sais qu'il est très attaché à toi, je le voyais dans ses yeux quand il était là. C'est quelqu'un de très mystérieux et de très arrogant qui veut jouer les durs, mais en fait, il n'est pas si mauvais et doit cacher un côté tendre. Il reviendra, va.

Bulma ne répondit rien et recommença à regarder le paysage d'un air absent.

« _Pourtant, il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il m'aimait_ », songea t-elle tristement.

Sa mère rentra et elle se retrouva à nouveau seule avec elle-même.  
Soudain, un bruit aigu déchira l'air et Bulma put apercevoir une navette spatiale qui se dirigeait vers la maison. Peut-être Végéta ?  
Mais non, ce n'était pas lui. La navette se posa non loin d'elle avec un bruit sourd et Bulma vit y sortir une femme d'environ son âge. Lorsque celle-ci se dirigea vers elle, elle devina qu'elle n'était pas d'ici. Elle portait une combinaison bleue métallique, avec des épaulettes blanches et une jupe semblable, ornée d'une large ceinture grise. Ses cheveux étaient très longs, épais et d'un noir de jais. Ses yeux, noirs également, lançaient des éclairs, exactement comme ceux de Végéta lorsqu'il était nerveux.

- Euh… Bonjour, dit Bulma lorsque la mystérieuse jeune femme fut en face d'elle. Vous désirez ?  
- Est-ce ici que je peux trouver Végéta ? demanda-t-elle froidement.  
- Eh bien… Végéta vivait ici avant, mais il est parti s'entraîner je ne sais où…  
- Quand rentrera-t-il ?  
- Je ne sais pas au juste… Mais pas avant au moins plusieurs semaines ou mois, je le crains.  
- Vous êtes sa femme ? demanda la jeune femme en dévisageant Bulma d'un air méprisant.

Cette dernière baissa les yeux, resta silencieuse un moment, puis finit par répondre :

- Non.

Soudain, la femme sembla remarquer le petit Trunks qui la fixait de ses grands yeux bleus, semblables à ceux de sa mère.

- Ce petit dégage la même aura que lui… murmura-t-elle. Ce… ce n'est tout de même pas son fils ?  
- Si, c'est _notre_ fils, répondit Bulma, presque fièrement.  
- Quoi !

A cet instant, Yamcha apparut.

- Bulma ? Est-ce que je peux t'emprunter ton… Ah, bonjour ! dit-il en remarquant la visiteuse de Bulma.  
- Une minute, Yamcha, fit Bulma sans la lâcher du regard.  
- Comment allez-vous ? demanda Yamcha à l'étrange femme sur un ton charmeur. Moi, c'est Yamcha, et vous ?  
- Mon identité ne vous regarde en rien, répliqua t-elle froidement. Maintenant, ayez l'obligeance de partir !

Yamcha lui lança un regard surpris puis dédaigneux et tourna les talons.

- Je repasserai plus tard, Bulma, quand tu auras fini ta discussion avec ta copine.  
- Ce n'est _pas_ ma copine, répliqua Bulma. D'ailleurs, j'aimerai bien savoir qui vous êtes, moi ! dit-elle à l'intention de son _invitée_. Je pense être droit de le demander, moi ?  
- Soit. Mon nom est Etashi.  
- Et d'où connaissez-vous Végéta ?  
- Cela ne vous concerne pas, je veux le voir et lui parler, c'est tout.  
- Je viens de vous dire qu'il n'était pas là !

Cette jeune femme impolie commençait sérieusement à agacer Bulma qui n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire. Si elle voulait voir Végéta, elle n'avait qu'à aller le chercher elle-même !  
Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Etashi déclara :

- Je vais le faire venir, dans ce cas !  
- Mais comment ? s'étonna Bulma.  
- Où qu'il soit, je vais lui envoyer un signal pour l'attirer ici.  
- Quel genre de signal ?  
- Disons… commença Etashi en fixant méchamment Trunks, que nous allons bien voir s'il tient à son fils.  
- Quoi? s'exclama Bulma en serrant fort son bébé contre elle. Je ne vous laisserai pas faire le moindre mal à mon enfant, je vous préviens, il faudra me passer sur le corps !  
- Du calme, répliqua Etashi d'un air exaspéré. Je ne vais rien lui faire, à ce gosse. Je vais juste envoyer un signal à Végéta que son fils est en danger pour l'attirer ici.  
- Mais que lui voulez-vous à la fin ?

Etashi lui jeta un regard sombre, plein de malveillance et de mépris.

- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. D'ailleurs, encore une question et je vous réduis en cendres, ma chère. Vous ne faites pas le poids face à moi. Vous n'êtes qu'une vulgaire Terrienne.  
- Taisez-vous ! s'énerva Bulma. Vous ne me faites pas peur.  
- Vous devriez avoir peur, pourtant.

Mais soudain, elle furent interrompues par une ombre volant à la vitesse de l'éclair. Leurs cheveux se mirent à flotter avec le vent que cette fusée humaine avait provoqué.  
C'était Végéta.

- Végéta ! s'exclama Bulma.  
- Mon fils va bien ? tonna celui-ci en regardant le petit Trunks. J'ai senti qu'il était en danger.  
- C'est moi qui te l'ai fait croire pour que tu viennes ici, déclara Etashi d'une voix à présent étonnamment douce.  
- Et je peux savoir qui vous êtes pour vous permettre de faire ça ? dit Végéta d'un air menaçant. Et de quel droit me tutoyez-vous ?  
- Tu ne me reconnais donc pas ?  
- Pas le moins du monde. Vous devez être de ceux qu'on oublie facilement, dit Végéta avec dédain.

Piquée au vif, Etashi s'exclama :

- Comment as-tu pu m'oublier, Végéta ? Moi, je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi pendant des années !  
- Dites-moi votre nom et la mémoire me reviendra peut-être, concéda Végéta d'un air agacé. D'ailleurs, comment me connaissez-vous ?

A cet instant, Yamcha réapparut, mais ne se montra pas.

« _Tiens, il est revenu celui-là…_ » songea t-il avec rancœur.

- Tu es Végéta, le prince des Saïyens, annonça Etashi d'une voix solennelle. Et moi, je suis Etashi. Cela fait bien longtemps que je te recherche.  
- Etashi… Mais c'est un prénom Saïyen, murmura Végéta comme s'il fouillait à toute vitesse dans sa mémoire.  
- C'est exact, je suis moi aussi une Saïyenne, une des dernières survivantes de notre race, recueillie par une planète voisine peu avant l'explosion de la planète Végéta. Et sais-tu pourquoi j'ai pu être sauvée ? Parce que moi aussi, je suis de lignée royale sur notre planète. Je suis une _princesse_ Saïyenne !  
- Mais alors, tu es… tu es…  
- En effet, cher Végéta, je suis ta fiancée.

Bulma écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et faillit lâcher Trunks sur le coup du choc. Yamcha, toujours caché dans son coin, hoqueta de surprise. Végéta, lui, resta impassible mais son regard trahissait sa stupéfaction.

- Ma… fiancée, répéta-t-il.  
- Tu te souviens maintenant ? Nos pères nous avaient promis l'un à l'autre lorsque nous étions tout enfants. Nous nous sommes rencontrés plusieurs fois, bien qu'arrogant que tu étais, tu m'ignorais presque toujours. Mais moi, je t'aime depuis tout ce temps déjà, Végéta.

Végéta ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se contenta de la fixer pendant un long moment.

- Moi aussi, je me souviens de toi, répondit-il finalement, presque avec gentillesse.

Le cœur de Bulma se serra de douleur et elle s'enfuit, son bébé toujours dans ses bras. Végéta ne leur accorda pas un seul regard, toujours occupé à fixer Etashi.

- Bulma ? Ça va ?  
- Oh, Yamcha !

Bulma se jeta en larmes dans les bras de son ex petit-ami, resté son ami.

- J'ai tout entendu, tu sais. Allez, ne pleure pas, il n'en vaut pas la peine.  
- Je sais, mais… Pourtant je sentais, je croyais…  
- Chut…

Yamcha lui caressa les cheveux pendant un moment tout en lui murmurant des mots apaisants puis lui servit quelque chose à boire. Bulma avait déposé Trunks dans son couffin.

- Tu te rends compte, Yamcha ? Ils sont promis l'un à l'autre depuis leur enfance. Que puis-je faire contre ça ?  
- Oui, mais après tout, il l'a oubliée, tu as vu ?  
- C'est vrai mais… Il l'a reconnue maintenant et elle…  
- Bulma, soupira Yamcha, tu mérites mieux que ce type qui vous a abandonnés, ton bébé et toi.  
- Il ne nous a pas abandonnés, répliqua Bulma.  
- Pour moi, c'est tout comme.  
- Mais lorsqu'il a cru que Trunks était en danger, il est immédiatement apparu !  
- Ecoute-moi bien. Ne t'accroche pas désespérément à quelque chose que tu ne pourras jamais avoir ; ce type est incapable d'éprouver le moindre sentiment humain, alors de l'amour… n'en parlons pas. Mais je vois bien que toi, tu es amoureuse de lui, ajouta t-il tristement. Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à vouloir être avec lui ? A cause de Trunks ?  
- Hum… Pas seulement. Yamcha, ne le prends pas mal surtout ; j'ai été très heureuse avec toi mais… quand je suis avec Végéta, c'est… c'est… plus fort. Mon cœur s'affole et je me sens bizarre. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive…  
- Je vois, et je t'en veux pas.

Puis, il ajouta avec hésitation :

- Mais… Bulma, si un jour tu oublies ce type, sache que moi, je suis toujours là.  
- Yamcha…  
- Non, attends, je sais que j'ai fais l'idiot avec toi plusieurs fois, je ne rendais pas vraiment compte de combien je tenais à toi… Je ne l'ai su que lorsque je t'ai perdue… au profit de Végéta qui lui n'a même pas su profiter de la chance qu'il avait, cet imbécile !  
- Ça n'a rien à voir, Yamcha.

Yamcha lui prit alors la main et la regarda profondément, avec douceur.

- Accorde-moi une autre chance, j'en serai digne cette fois. Je te protégerai et je te chérirai comme tu le mérites, Bulma. Et je prendrais soin de toi et de ton fils, comme si c'était le mien. J'ai beaucoup mûri, crois-moi, et laisse-moi te le prouver.

Bulma serra sa main à son tour, prête à se laisser convaincre, puis murmura, alors que Yamcha la regardait, l'air plein d'espoir.

- Je… Je ne crois pas, Yamcha. Nous deux, c'était une jolie histoire, mais elle appartient désormais au passé et nos chemins devaient se séparer.

Yamcha baissa la tête, vaincu, mais respecta son choix. Au moment où il sortait de la maison, Végéta rentrait.

- Tiens, mais qui voilà, le père adoré le mon enfant ! ironisa Bulma. Tu n'es plus avec ta promise ?  
- Elle vient de partir, répondit Végéta.  
- Et vous avez prévu une date pour le mariage ? demanda Bulma d'une voix sèche.  
- Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi ! s'irrita Végéta.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Pourquoi ? T'es jalouse ?  
- Pas du tout !

Végéta l'attrapa alors par la taille et l'embrassa fougueusement. Bulma, surprise, serait tombée si Végéta ne l'avait pas solidement retenue de ses bras forts.

- Etashi est une Saïyenne comme moi. J'aurais pu l'épouser et partir avec elle, chuchota Végéta à son oreille. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Tu devines pourquoi ?  
- Pou… pourquoi ?  
- Parce que j'ai déjà une famille.

Bulma le regarda avec des yeux ronds, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles d'entendre l'orgueilleux Végéta dire une chose pareille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?  
- Je vous ai… toi et le petit, répondit Végéta en regardant leur petit Trunks qui dormait paisiblement.  
- Végéta, ne te sens pas obligé à cause de Trunks de…  
- Je vois que tu me connais mal, si je n'en avais pas envie, je ne me forcerai certainement pas, répliqua Végéta. J'ai envie d'être avec vous deux et je te promets que nous serons bientôt réunis seulement… pour l'instant, je dois partir… pour m'entraîner… pour Carot… pour moi-même. Tu peux le comprendre ?  
- Bien sûr que je comprends. Mais que veux-tu dire par « _J'ai envie d'être avec vous deux_ » ?  
- Que j'aime mon fils… et que j'aime sa mère aussi, ajouta t-il plus doucement.

Les yeux bleus de Bulma se remplirent de larmes.

- Vraiment ? murmura t-elle. Ce n'est pas une blague ?  
- Je dois te le dire en Namek pour que tu comprennes ou quoi ? s'exaspéra Végéta. Je t'aime, idiote !

Bulma mit ses mains autour de son cou et l'étreignit tendrement.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, abruti !

Et le long baiser qu'ils échangèrent à cet instant scella leur union, l'union d'un couple pas comme les autres et que tout séparait. Mais pourtant, ces deux êtres opposés en tout, étaient peut-être bien faits l'un pour l'autre…

**FIN**


End file.
